This invention relates to valves and, more particularly, to solenoid motor actuated valves for liquid, gas or stream services, for temperatures to 1000.degree. F. and for pressures to 10,000 psi or greater.
Still more specifically, the present invention has particular application to systems, including nuclear power generating systems, which require electrically operated valves which are highly reliable, rugged and fast-acting operation and which contain no packing or gaskets and have few moving parts to wear or malfunction. Furthermore, the present invention has special application to those systems which require a minimum of 200,000 valve open and close cycles without the need to repair or replace parts and where the valve will operate from zero differential pressure to 10,000 psi or more without the use of massive geared-motor operators or air actuators. The requirement that the valve operate at zero differential pressure, or where the pressure is insufficient to provide most of the operating force, is essential in those systems wherein testing of critical components on a regular basis is essential for their continued safe operation. Additionally, the present invention has special application to valves which must satisfy the aforedescribed requirements and which utilize a design which incorporates nested stem assemblies with slot and pin attachments which connect axially movable main and pilot armatures to their main and pilot discs.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved solenoid actuated valve which utilizes the aforedescribed type of design and which safely utilizes relatively weaker stem and pin component parts employed therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved valve of said aforementioned type of design wherein said stem and pin component parts, which are non-load bearing, are protected against damage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved solenoid actuated valve of the type which utilizes a fixed core and a main armature which axially moves toward said core upon energization of said solenoid wherein jamming of said armature is obviated.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved solenoid actuated valve wherein its operating response time is decreased, particularly during closure thereof.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent upon reading the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.